


【枭羽】没想好名字所以先不写名字了

by 3llovcnm



Category: ABO - Fandom, Bottom Kaeya (Genshin Impact) - Fandom, Top Diluc (Genshin Impact) - Fandom, 凯亚 - Fandom, 原神 | Genshin Impact (Video Game), 枭羽 - Fandom, 迪卢克 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:07:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28953174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3llovcnm/pseuds/3llovcnm
Summary: 原作设定上加入了ABO，狗血烂梗，一切为了开车服务，不会写文所以文笔真的很差…… OOC很严重但枭羽是真的，完结了。第一次用ao3不太熟练，但我会努力的(´；ω；｀)
Relationships: Diluc/Kaeya (Genshin Impact)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	1. PART.1


    **【枭羽】没想好名字所以先不写名字了**  
     **（一）**
    
    
    凯亚·亚尔伯里奇从未想过自己会和自己的义兄上床。
     
    青春期不是没有过这样的幻想，那个不管表情再酷、但看着他的眼睛总是闪闪发亮的漂亮小男孩，也许会和他一样产生无法被人承受和接纳的多余的情感。
    然而他们从小一起长大，虽说彼此是对方生命中不可或缺的存在，却也只是永远的“兄弟”“亲人”。
     
    凯亚最初的接近说是心怀鬼胎也不为过——虽然那不是小小的凯亚自愿为之——但是他就这么怀着不可言说的目的靠近了迪卢克的身边。
     
    有谁能不喜欢迪卢克·莱艮芬德呢？尤其是少年时期的他。
    蓬勃的红发像一簇火焰，从小受到良好的教育使他即使气鼓鼓的时候举手投足也是贵族小少爷的优雅模样。只有在看到凯亚的时候，即使还隔着远远的距离，就挥着手朝着自己跑来，自己的名字在他的口中也变得悦耳。
     
    他的小太阳在无数时刻照亮了自己的世界。
     
    然而越是明亮，越是难以靠近。毕竟没有人能把太阳掌握在手中。
    只要能再多摄取一点点来自他的温暖就够了。
    能够站在最近的距离看着他就够了。
    凯亚想。
     
    然而即使这样的愿望也是奢侈，他比谁都更清楚这一点。
    在那个暴风雨来临的夜晚，凯亚告诉自己已经得到太多了，所以不必为此痛苦，他们只是迎来了必将迎来的未来。
    更别提超出亲人间的感情了。
     
    凯亚最擅长的事情莫过于撒谎。
    即使是一眼就能被人看破的夸张谎言，他也能编织得甜蜜可爱，让对方乐于接纳，所以骗骗自己也没什么难的。
    何况对于藏着不堪秘密的自己，趋利避害早已是本能般的行为模式。太阳这种东西，别说太过靠近，即使直视太久也会受伤。
     
    那么，就到此为止吧。凯亚在心里悄悄对自己说。
     
    迪卢克没有去找他，这是必然的事。
    他那么骄傲，像一头漂亮的小狮子，在唯一一次脆弱崩溃之时却又被自己最亲密的人背叛，没有一怒之下杀了自己已经是最大的宽容了吧。
     
    凯亚不是没想过回晨曦酒庄看看。事实上他有好几次假公济私，或是打着陪空旅行的借口，在酒庄外的葡萄园里远远地望着那栋他无比熟悉的老屋。
    闭上眼，还能听到迪卢克在屋前奔跑的声音，还有在葡萄园里、两个穿梭其间的少年的笑声。
     
    踏进那间屋子会怎么样呢？
    他的房间还是原样吗？自己的房间也是吗？
    送他的花瓶，听说他放在了大厅里，或许只是懒得收拾吧，现在已经扔掉了吗？
    现在的迪卢克再也不会在闯祸后偷偷流眼泪了吧。
     
    想到这里他都会转身离去，毕竟那是他再也打不开的门，无论多么怀念也无济于事。
    是他先松开了手。
     
    但是还有天使的馈赠可以去嘛。
    凯亚微醺而泛红的脸洋溢着笑容，上挑的眼睛微微眯起，看起来人畜无害甚至还有几分色气，无论是常客还是新客都忍不住要多看他两眼。他也毫不介意地抛给对方一个媚眼或是扬扬自己的酒杯示意。
    毕竟他是蒙德知名的和善又受人喜爱的骑兵队长。
     
    凯亚坐在二楼的角落里愉快地品味着他的午后之死，时不时看向楼下喧闹的人群。
    迪卢克不知道什么时候来换了班，一如既往把火红的长发束得很高。手上的动作熟练漂亮，精致的脸依然面无表情。
    还好没看到自己，不然那冷冰冰的眼神一剜，酒都没那么好喝了。凯亚吐吐舌头。.
     
    这时，面前的空座突然坐下了一个并不眼熟的人，对方笑嘻嘻地以过分亲昵地口气问是否可以坐在这里，凯亚也回以笑容说没问题。
    这位蒙德青年熟稔地挑起话题，从蒙德的天气到璃月的美食，他自称自己是个旅行者，花样百出的故事多少也引起了凯亚的兴趣，虽然是真是假凯亚并不在意。
    聊得兴致至浓的时候，对方顺理成章地请凯亚品尝自己酿造的葡萄酒。
    酒通过他的朋友之手传到他的手上，又递到凯亚面前。
     
    对方殷切地让他尝尝味道如何，凯亚轻轻晃动杯子，无论是色泽还是香气都是上品，然而即使没看到动手动脚的行为，陌生人递来的饮料还是谨慎为妙吧？
    然而对方的态度实在过于热情，甚至自己先行干了杯，凯亚也只好稍微抿了抿杯口。正在思考如何委婉地拒绝时，面前的桌上突然投下一道阴影。
     
    凯亚抬起眼睛，迪卢克将一杯午后之死重重地放在桌上。
    再使点劲杯子可能都会被捏碎吧。凯亚扫了一眼迪卢克紧紧扣住杯脚的手指，在心里暗忖。
    “你的午后之死。”迪卢克口气硬邦邦的，和他本人的表情非常相配。
    “我应该没有再点才对吧？酒保先生？”
    “请你的。”
    “嚯，那可真是受宠若惊啊。”
    “这位先生不介意的话，这杯葡萄酒就由我代劳吧。看起来色泽很美，是杯好酒，如果没有加入些不该加入的东西就更完美了。”
    也许是来自蒙德的青年面色一僵，眼睛飞速转了转便冲向露台。
    “顺便一提，你的朋友已经去骑士团做客了，骑士团的人已经在门口等了你好一会儿了，不必这么着急也没关系。”
     
    十分钟后。
    凯亚叹了口气，“迪卢克老爷倒也不必态度这么冷硬吧，再给我一些时间说不定还能套出更多信息。”
    迪卢克表情更难看了：“这是在我的酒吧里，倒是你们骑士团的人，抓捕嫌疑人都是靠出卖色相的吗？”
     
    凯亚耸耸肩，正想再调侃两句，突然感觉身体不太对劲。
     
    突如其来的燥热感席卷了他的全身，脑子变得昏昏沉沉，连面前的人都无法聚焦了。
    明明只是尝了一小口……药效这么猛的吗……
    凯亚一边想着，一边强打精神站了起来，露出一个自认为一如既往的笑容对迪卢克玩笑道：“要是能靠出卖色相就轻松换来想要的情报倒也未尝不可。”
     
    他看着迪卢克微启的唇，在那张嘴里再次吐出刺人的话前抢先打断了他：“今天的事总归还是谢谢迪卢克老爷啦，现在也没有喝酒的氛围了，我就先行一……”
    然而话音未落，他的腿就突然一软，铺天盖地的情潮将他淹没。
     
    该死，本以为也就只是药效过猛的迷药，怎么甚至能催动发情……
    这是早上刚打过抑制剂的凯亚清醒时最后的想法。


	2. PART.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 肉渣
    
    
    **【枭羽】没想好名字所以先不写名字了**  
     **（二）**
    
    
    迪卢克慌忙搂住了软成一滩水的凯亚。
    
    凯亚的呼吸激烈地起伏着，连脖子都染上了绯红色，迪卢克一直以来默默腹诽的“看上去不知廉耻”的凯亚的贴身衣物之下，蜜色的胸肉也随着呼吸的节奏微微晃动。
    发情期的omega渐渐散发出成熟甜蜜的葡萄味道，迪卢克当即决断带他立刻离开此处。
    深色的披风罩住了发情的凯亚，迪卢克抱着麻烦的义弟从露台窗口飞跃而下。
    
    “迪……卢克……”
    “我在。”迪卢克没有任何犹豫，迅速低声回应了披风下的人。
    然而失去理智的凯亚似乎并不是在寻求他的回答，凯亚把充盈着迪卢克味道的披风卷得更紧了些，像猫咪一样用鼻子蹭来蹭去贪婪地呼吸着，散发出了更加浓郁的omega香气。
    
    迪卢克咬咬牙，加快了赶路的速度。
    还好前往晨曦酒庄的路上已经没什么人了，毕竟是夜半时分，即使是自由的蒙德人也多半聚集在城内酒馆里或是已经呆在了温暖的家中。
    骑士团的人不知道调查进行得如何了？迪卢克冷静地思考着其他的事，试图分散自己的注意力。
    他是彬彬有礼的酒庄老爷，引以为傲的自控力让他决不能做出失格之事，尤其对象是这个自己既怨懑又想要原谅的最亲密之人。
    
    然而下一秒凯亚就发出了一声让所有alpha浮想联翩的甜腻呻吟。
    迪卢克能感觉到他紧紧抱住的omega突然夹紧了自己的双腿，原本回搂住自己的手臂也不安分地动来动去试图伸进披风里。
    这就是骑士团的明星发情时的丑态吗，迪卢克想要发出嘲弄的声音但却明白自己正在渐渐失去余裕。
    他的脚步没有停下，但是眼神却已经牢牢地黏在怀里的人的脸蛋和乳沟之间。
    
    晶莹的汗珠从他的额旁顺着蓝色的鬓发滑落，顺着起伏的喉结缓缓滚进乳沟。
    迪卢克清楚地听到了自己吞咽口水的声音。
    
    “嗯……啊……迪卢克……”凯亚再次呼唤他的名字，大约是因为发情热，他情难自禁般吐露出了一点舌尖。
    紧接着那夺人心魄的舌尖凑到了他的耳边：“哥，摸摸我吧。”
    
    要是有蒙德市民看到这一幕，一定会成为第二天晨曦日报的头条新闻吧。
    
    风度翩翩的完美贵公子，无数少女的梦中情人迪卢克，和他同样受欢迎的义弟，在晨曦酒庄附近的小树林里野战。
    
    迪卢克仿佛要把凯亚整个吞吃入腹一般狠狠吮吸那根作怪的舌头，两人的唇舌交缠在一起，发出令人遐想的色情水声。
    他用牙齿威胁般地咬住凯亚的舌尖，让他无法轻易退缩，自己的舌头却登堂入室，贪婪而蛮横地舔舐着他脆弱的口腔上壁。
    
    没有摘下手套的手粗暴地探入凯亚过于紧身的裤子里，为了固定住身下不安分的人，迪卢克又抬起一条腿毫不客气地插入凯亚的双腿之间。
    然而即使隔着双人份的布料，迪卢克也清楚感觉到自己顶住凯亚的裤子开始湿了。
    他开始抚摸凯亚已经被淫液浸透的股间，隔着手套将手指试着探入他的小穴。
    才刚插入一根手指，凯亚就发出了平时绝不可能发出的娇喘声。
    
    凯亚总是那么从容，眉眼一挑风流十足的模样即使是同为omega的男女也会忍不住红了脸。他并不像许多人刻板印象中的omega那样身娇体弱，说话声音轻言细语，反而像是一头矫健而危险的豹子。性感，美丽，但也强大，没人可以轻易征服他。
    即使是离开自己的那个夜晚，被雨淋湿透了的凯亚也丝毫没有露出一点狼狈的神态。
    狼狈的只有失去了父亲又紧接着失去最后唯一的亲人的自己。
    
    而现在，那个平时总是用笑容巨人千里之外的凯亚，正在发出女孩子般的喘息声。
    
    纷乱的思绪让迪卢克稍微找回了一点理智，现在身下发情的omega是自己的义弟。虽然是已经背叛自己的义弟，于情于理他都不该继续下去。
    然而这个人当初可是狠狠背叛了自己啊，就当作报复也不行吗？
    脑内的恶魔对他低语。
    
    他从来没有想过少年时代看到凯亚就会双颊泛红究竟是为什么，看到凯亚偶尔洗完澡没有好好整理好浴袍就蹦蹦哒哒地跑进他的房间里喉咙发痒又是什么原因。毕竟他是自己的弟弟，一切的感情都只是基于兄长对弟弟的关爱之情才对。
    
    明明应该是这样的。
    
    但是他却对此时发情的义弟产生了可耻的、不可否认的性欲，而他现在只想放任自己。
    
    他一边吮吻着凯亚的唇角和耳根，一边插入了第二根手指。戴着手套的两根手指对凯亚来说似乎有些粗，他的啜泣声在安静的夜晚树林里更加清晰了。
    迪卢克的手指轻轻搔刮着凯亚的小穴，肉壁无师自通一般绞紧了那两根，发出不知羞耻的啵啵水声。
    他耐心地开拓着肉洞，当手指无意间顶到深处的某一处时，凯亚突然挺起了胸膛，发出了无比淫媚的叫声：“要……那里……再多一点……！”
    
    迪卢克了然，用更加激烈的节奏开始抽插他的后穴，然而并没有按照凯亚的要求专注于那一点，而是仿佛游玩一般到处搅动敏感的肠壁，时不时突然一顶那处最敏感的地方。
    
    凯亚的叫声变得越来越急促，手也不自觉地想要去爱抚一下自己被冷落了许久的分身，然而却被迪卢克空出的手压制在了头顶。
    
    “只用后面，射给我看。”迪卢克将唇凑近凯亚的耳边，吐露出了今晚失控的性爱开始后的第一句话。


	3. Chapter 3


    话音刚落，迪卢克便伸进了第三根手指。
    
    手套的面料很光滑，然而在脆弱敏感的肉穴里存在感却格外强烈，无论如何这种纺织品也比不上皮肤的细腻，加上他该死的义兄粗暴的揉弄，凯亚即使意识不清也感觉后面又爽又疼，忍不住发出了抗议的呜咽声，双腿开始不配合地动作想要赶走小穴里的入侵者。
    
    迪卢克看他想要抗议又只能发出口齿不清的声音的模样忍不住逗他：“不要了？”
    眼睛已经开始红了的义弟低声回应：“不……不要了……要别的……”
    
    很难想象平时伶牙俐齿的义弟和小时候一样乖顺的模样，但此时此刻的凯亚无疑比平时的任何时候都要来得诚实而坦率。
    凯亚红着眼睛看向义兄隔着裤子也能感受到温度的勃起之处，忍不住舔了舔嘴唇。
    
    迪卢克确定自己听到了凯亚吞口水的声音。
    原本就已经在裤子里胀痛得不行的阴茎终于得到了解放，凯亚的穴口终于抵上了那根他从最开始就想要的巨物。
    
    迪卢克那根和本人一样蛮横的肉棒直直地插进了自己小洞的最深处。
    凯亚还没来得及淫叫出声，下一秒，迪卢克便开始毫不留情地抽插、捣磨他已经湿透了的肉壁。
    顶弄的速度实在太快了，凯亚只能从喉头吞吐出和抽插节奏一致的破碎呻吟声。
    他的大脑已经完全停止了转动，全身的感官此刻都集中于被干个不停的肉穴上，迪卢克的性器每次都撞得很深，但在他夹紧之前又迅速地抽离，以至于凯亚感觉自己身体里的燥热的火苗只是被这个该死的火元素操控者撩拨得更加旺盛。
    他摆脱了迪卢克单手的压制，伸出双手搂住了这个能带给他无尽快感的混蛋。
    迪卢克没想到他会如此直率而热情，稍一愣神后便用两只手从他的腿弯将他搂抱了起来。
    肉茎稍微脱离了穴口，凯亚发出不满的哼声，但下一秒迪卢克就将他重新抵回树上开始了抽插。
    他故意稍微放松了手臂的力量，凯亚感觉到自己差点被松开于是更紧地搂住了身前的人，然而穴肉却因此被更深地贯穿了。内里又麻又痒，被摩擦过太多次的肉壁不知足地试图夹紧迪卢克的肉棒，迪卢克又重又狠地顶开不知羞耻的内壁，凯亚终于发出了满足甜腻的呻吟声。
    在义兄的肉棒快要顶开自己的宫口时，凯亚的肉棒和后穴同时喷出了黏腻的液体。
    小穴里温热的液体全都淋在了迪卢克没有拔出的龟头上，迪卢克吸了一口气，猛地将潮吹的淫液重新顶撞进了凯亚的深处。
    
    处于不应期的凯亚挣扎了起来，快感实在太过强烈，小洞已经被摩擦得有些麻木，再被继续操干的话自己一定会发疯。
    然而迪卢克并不是在性爱之中体贴温柔的情人，他放下凯亚的双腿，转而扣住凯亚纤细的腰身，将他迅速地转了一个方向面对着树干，凯亚刚松了一口气，原本抽出的肉棒就重新捅入了小穴里。
    凯亚的性器瞬间再次溢出了精液，而迪卢克仿佛孜孜不倦的打桩机，继续敬业地肏弄着幼嫩的穴肉。
    
    背后位让凯亚有些不安，尤其是迪卢克Alpha的气息一直喷吐在他的耳边，让他忍不住颤抖得更厉害了。
    他的后穴又酸又胀，始作俑者却毫无反省之意，一边舔弄他的耳根发出滋滋水声一边将手钻进了开得太大的V领里。
    两只手都准确无误地摸上了挺翘的乳尖，恶作剧般地揉弄着他饱满敏感的胸部，时不时故意弹弄他的乳头，即使因为天黑看不清——头脑早已一团浆糊的凯亚当然也无从想到要一探究竟——他的乳头也一定被玩得有些红肿了。
    
    在迪卢克咬上他的后颈为他完成临时标记时，凯亚再一次射了出来，被填得满满当当的穴肉拼命绞紧了那根巨物仿佛希望它永远塞在里面不要离开——而迪卢克也终于将今天的第一发精液重重地打在了凯亚的肉洞里。
    
    迪卢克缓缓将肉棒抽了出来，大量精液混合着凯亚多次潮吹后的液体顺着他的大腿蜿蜒流淌而下，凯亚的双腿仿佛合不拢一般用奇怪的姿势支撑着他，而他只能发出哼哼唧唧的声音。
    
    很难形容迪卢克的信息素是怎样的味道，仿佛冰块般冷冽，但冰本身无色无味；又有一丝幽兰的暗香，需要仔细捕捉才能嗅到。
    然而此时，那股暗香却变得浓烈辛辣了起来，凯亚被这股香气包裹住，仿佛整个人都被这股气味浸透。
    
    迪卢克忍不住伸手抚摸凯亚平坦的小腹，他没有在凯亚的体内成结，因此这里也不会孕育出新的生命。
    
    他和凯亚的孩子？
    迪卢克从没想象过这件事，毕竟凯亚只是他的弟弟——即使没有血缘关系。
    然而今晚他大概是醉倒在那葡萄酒的气息之中了吧，竟然会想要是能和他生下孩子该多么好。
    他想要将这个人从内到外都染上自己的颜色，想要掌控他的一切，想要阻止他离开自己，无论是过去还是未来。
    
    夜色正浓，连月亮都被浮云遮去了大半，借着虚弱的月光，迪卢克深深凝视着面前这具狼狈色情的肉体。
    原本上衣外的绑带也被拉扯得乱七八糟，外套和缝在上面的毛绒绒的坎肩从肩部滑落。裤子已经被脱掉了一半，可怜巴巴地皱在腿弯以下，被抚摸按压后的小腹依依不舍地又流出一些混合的淫液。
    在凯亚即将因为腿软而滑落在地上之前，迪卢克再次抱起了他，为他重新披上了披风。凯亚在他的怀里很快就闭上了眼，解决了发情后的omega浑身散发着放松而餍足的气息。
    
    未来的形状尚不明朗，然而他很清楚自己并不想把这次的突发事故只当做乱性。
    
    总之先把这个麻烦精带回酒庄吧。
    迪卢克皱着眉看了一眼狡猾的义弟，等他清醒之后嘴里又会吐出些什么让人生气的话来吧。然而迪卢克的嘴角边却扬起了自己都未察觉的久违的笑意。


End file.
